


there are powers

by scribblingTiresias



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Body Horror, Drabble, Eldritch, Gen, eldritch abomination anakin skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblingTiresias/pseuds/scribblingTiresias
Summary: Anakin Skywalker isn't human, and in his nightmares, he sees things no one should see.





	there are powers

Anakin Skywalker was born of the Force.

His flesh was created from nothing; his sinew and bone knit together in the womb by something beyond comprehension. His mind and soul were pieced together by a blind watchmaker.

In most respects, it did its work well. Anakin was a perfectly normal human, if you ignored his sharp teeth and the vestigial, insectoid legs pressed closely to his sides. The Jedi did, as sure as they ignored the scars on his back and the rage in his heart. 

Anakin couldn’t ignore it, just as he couldn’t ignore the dreams. 

He dreamed of tesseracts, vast structures that shouldn’t exist, walls crossing behind and through each other like holograms, knife-sharp shapes existing in six places at once. He walked through them, knowing that in some way, this was where he belonged- it was only his fragile flesh holding him back. 

 _You are the Chosen One,_ a voice whispered to him. It crackled and spat, like a bad comm connection. Anakin knew it as well as he knew his own.

 Images flashed through his mind - eyes and teeth and a black mask like an insect’s face; a severed hand;  planets and planets and planets shrouded in darkness. A dying woman covered in flowers, neck ringed with bruises. Children, endless children, tentacled and covered in eyes, bursting from human bodies like parasitic wasps.    

A wall passed through his head. It prickled like a damaged nerve. 

 _Find me. Bring me to your world._  

Then the dream shattered, and the fragments turned into the  _other_ dreams; the slave ones. Anakin almost never remembered them when he woke, but when he did remember, they left him shaking and cold. 

He gasped for breath like a man saved from drowning, and wrapped his blanket around his shoulders, swaddling himself. 

Anakin couldn’t escape the dreams. Even in the waking world, they crept up his spine and whispered in his memory.  _Find me, find me, find me,_ like a mantra. Meditation barely blocked them, and that only briefly.  It was the will of the Force, and it would never leave him, no matter how much he wanted it to.

The Force would be with him. Always. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really, _really_ like The Force As Eldritch Horror AU, and figured I should do something for that. 
> 
> If anyone gives a damn, I'll write more in the same vein.


End file.
